space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
X-COM AAR
After Action Report 'Operation Silver Tortise' Objective: Find and retrive Edna Nifterick. Outcome: Positive Edna Nifterick had been kidnapped by aliens and held in stasis with a number of other individuals for something codenamed: Project Blackbird. Her Stasis pod was sucessfully retrieved along with several others. Socks, her kitten, is still Missing. Result: 95% Success, 0 casulties, 2 injuries. Spoils: 1 Armoury Facility, 100,000 Elyrium, 2 Sectoid Alien Corpses Recruits: 1 Scientist Lara Nifterick, Goran Struna - Engineer, Natalia MacGuire - Engineer X-P: All Squaddies recieve 10 Generic Pool Points 'Operation Schoolhoues Rock' Objective:Begin military training and acquire initial recruits. Outcome: Excellent Simon Parvinder is a decent enough trainer when he is sober enough to see. The Squad learned pistol and rifle. Result: 90% Success, most Squaddies started training. Spoils: - Recruits: - X-P:15 pool points (awarded during play) 'Operation Enduring Fortress' Objective: Secure a Central Base of Operations. Outcome: Perfect Find and secure an operations facility that can be expanded upon to house, train, and run X-COM. A location that has a history that can be traced back to the original X-COM has been located. It is next door to Northstar Recycling. The metal Recycling shop was the being run by a man named Marlon Bridgehampton Jr. Also at that location was an invisible individual with indeterminate motivations. Bridgehampton showed that he was in some way enhanced with formidable movement and strength. It was later determined the Marlon is an alien named Bromax, a former alien big shot that has fallen from grace. Result: 100% Success. Spoils: new base 250 K equipment salvage 25K raw materials $25,000 Recruits: - X-P:15 pool points (awarded during play) 'Operation Haunted House' Objective: Build the minimum required base rooms for day to day operation. Outcome: Perfect The base was outfitted with all the basic upgrades. Result: 100% Spoils: Salvage recovered was spent on building new rooms Recruits: - X-P:5 'Operation Shiny Mushroom' Objective: Apprehend Uri return him to the base for questioning. Outcome: poor Result: 20% Uri was killed before any interrogation could take place. Spoils: Uri's Cel Phone (9 levels to crack), and +3 pistol Target ting Recruits: - X-P: 3 'Operation Venus Flytrap' Objective: Capture or kill all enemies assaulting Northstar Recycling. Outcome: Failure Result: 10% One Thug was killed the others were able to retrieve a package hidden under the floorboards of the Recycling plant. Spoils: Thug Phone and +3 Pistol Targetting Recruits: - X-P: 3 'Operation Catcher's Mit' Objective: Retrieve Commander Nathan, a valuble trainer, from a prisoner transport. Difficulty: Difficult Outcome:Excellent Ambushed the transport vehicle and took out the corporate security. Secured the release of the VIP and returned to base. Result: 90%. wounded soldiers, will require healing time Spoils:- * 1X Protean grenade: AoE3, DR3 * 1X Variable taser baton: +3 Strike, SF4 and DR3, PD1 or DR0, Shock6, Stun2 Recruits:Commander Nathan Rogers - Military Trainer X-P: 4 generic 1 Combat ALL RECRUITS WHO HAVE SEEN ACTION GAIN BASIC TRAINING. 'Operation Spicy Burrito' Objective: Capture and interrogate one of the thugs that stole something from your Hideout. Find out what it was and why mr. Smith wanted it. The trail has gone cold. Difficulty: Very Difficult Outcome: - Result: 0%. Spoils:- Recruits: - X-P: - 'Operation Silent Stroke' Objective: Sabotage a corporate security network. While the network is down execute a VIP extraction. Difficulty: Difficult Outcome: - Result: 0%. Spoils:- Recruits: - X-P: - 'Operation Big Kahuna' Objective: Assult the sugar factory and capture or kill Maple. Find out where the Submarine is taking abductees, and when it is due to return. Difficulty: Suicidal Outcome: - Result: 0%. Spoils:- Recruits: - X-P: - Category:X-COM